A Kitty Is Not Just For Christmas
by Legend88
Summary: Laura Hollis gets more than she bargained for when her father brings home a little black kitty for Christmas.
1. Christmas Day

"For me?" Laura squeaked, staring at the precious little ball of black fur.

"Yes sweetheart, she's all yours." Laura's father reaffirmed.

Without a second passing she bounced up and hugged him tightly. Then ran back to kneel in front of the object of her affections, who was staring up at her wide eyed from inside the shoebox.

"We found her in the back of a storage locker. She's a little skinny but the wee scamp's a fighter, I know you'll take good care of her."

"She's perfect." Laura uttered, stroking the kitty's head who was now contentedly purring on her lap. "Does she have a name?"

"The storage locker was registered under Karnstein but nope, she didn't have a collar on or anything." He replied, smiling down at his delighted daughter.

"I think we'll call her… Sprinkles!" Laura could swear she heard a hitch in the kitty's purrs at the exact moment she decided on that name. "Aww she loves it." The tiny Hollis assumed, squeezing the furry creature into her chest. The purring continued.

"You can sleep with me tonight, I'll keep you safe Sprinkles." The young girl reassured, cradling her new friend to the bedroom. "Goodnight dad. Best Christmas ever." She said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek.


	2. Boxing Day

Carmilla waited until she heard Laura's breathing slow to a sleepy rhythm, to morph back into human form. She looked down at the tiny girl and frowned. "Trust me to get stuck with the damn Brady bunch." The raven haired girl sighed. "Sprinkles." She wretched. "Couldn't have been Shadow or Ebony, jeez. Well never fret, as soon as you pick up your strength you can get out of this Hell."

She moved slowly toward the kitchen, holding onto the door frame and side table which was cluttered with pictures of Laura and her father smiling as though they were saying cheese with a big goofy grin in each one. Carmilla looked down at them and felt a slight twinge at her heart. "I wonder what mother would do if she found me here? Lock me away again or maybe worse." She dwelled on the memories of how her mother dealt with her disloyalty. "Not like I can even use the time as beauty sleep." She said catching her pasty features in the hall mirror.

"Please don't be vegetarians, please don't be vegetarians." Carmilla chanted as she opened the tall fridge, squinting against the bright yellow light that flooded out. "Steaks, score!" She pulled off the Tupperware lid and discarding the steaks on the worktop; hungrily lifted the container to her lips to drink the cool crimson liquid. Colour filtered back into her cheeks just as it disappeared into her mouth, her back straightened and she let out a relieved sigh. "Back on the road to recovery Sprinkles." She said raising her eyebrows in a despondent manner.

Sauntering back into the bedroom she noticed Laura toss and turn, making low audible grumbles as she slept. "Hell with that, I need my rest." Turning on her heel she headed back to the living room. Curling up and making herself comfortable on the soft taupe couch she let out a wide jawed yawn, morphing back to Catmilla as she did.

* * *

><p>"Sprinkles, that's where you got to, I was worried." Laura cooed, picking her up and nuzzling their noses together. The kitty raised a paw and pressed it to Laura's cheek, pushing them apart. "Aww look at your wittle paw. We're gonna feed you up and make you nice and fat." She said smiling and set Catmilla back onto the couch. "Let me see if I can find you a saucer of milk."<p>

The jolly girl headed into the kitchen, quickly stopping short. "Umm. Why are the steaks on the counter?" She asked mostly to herself with furrowed eyebrows. "Dad, ugh." She sighed. Thinking who else could it have been. Picking up the container she placed the steaks back inside and set them into the fridge. She then pulled a bottle of disinfectant out from under the sink, spraying the whole affected area and wiping it down with kitchen roll. "That's better." She smiled contentedly.

The youngest Hollis placed a saucer of milk, a bowl of chicken pieces and a few sheets of newspaper by the door while instructing Sprinkles on the proper procedures for all three. Sprinkles of course, was already fast asleep again with her head buried in a hand crocheted cushion. "I'll be home at one o'clock, miss you already." She whispered sweetly, scratching Catmilla behind the ear.

The front door shut and Carmilla pulled herself into a sitting position. Her first order of business was to dump the milk saucer onto the newspaper and the chicken pieces into the bin. "Ok, one o'clock, that gives me…" She looks up at the not hard to miss, wooden cuckoo clock above the fireplace. "Three hours to find a meal."

A few lucky moments later, the doorbell rings. Carmilla strides down the hall. Opening the door forcefully, she can see a twenty something boy standing there with a letter in his hand. "You'll do." She supposes, grabbing him inside.


	3. This Bed Is Just Right

"Wouldn't get too far without my purse…" Laura stood wide jawed in the doorway to her bedroom looking at Tommy the neighbour boy, laid out on her bed.

"What the frilly heck are you doing in my room Tommy? How did you get in here?" She yelled at the dazed looking boy.

"Uhh, I came over because…" He rubbed his head willing the reason to come back to him. "Some of your mail came to our house by accident."

"That doesn't explain why you were in my bed." The tiny girl reprimands, dragging him to the front door by his shirt sleeve. "You really need to lay off whatever you're taking." She cautions, shaking her head, bronze tresses sweeping over her shoulders. "Goodbye Tommy Peterson, if I see you near this house again I will tell my dad who will mash you into pulp and then I will tell your parents who will throw you out." She sternly directs, shutting the door almost on his nose.

Tommy lifts his hand to his neck feeling a sharp sting there. "Did something bite me?" The disorientated boy just about stumbles his way back to his own house.

* * *

><p>"Sprinkles, did that stupid boy hurt you, hmm?" She questions checking the black cat over thoroughly on her bed. "It's just you, dad and me now and we all look out for each other." She smiles. "You know what? I think I'll stay home today, just in case Tommy finds his way back here. We can have a cosy day in watching movies in bed."<p>

She wanders to the dvd rack carefully selecting a movie and popping it into the player. "You're gonna love Wall.E, he's almost as cute as you." She says picking Catmilla up and kissing her on the head. Laying back she pulls a colourful knitted blanket up over them. "My mom made this, she could make anything. She knitted tons of clothes for me when I was a baby." Laura takes a breath, showing a slight crack in her usual cheery demeanour. "Mom isn't with us anymore."

It wasn't long before they had both fallen asleep tangled up together under the blanket. Carmilla was so relaxed she had transformed back into human form without realising it. The lithe vampire wrapped her right arm and leg around the young girl who was a beacon of heat. Laura begin mumbling incoherently and writhing in her sleep. It wasn't long before she awoke, looking down to find limbs draped over her and jet back hair fanned across her chest.

* * *

><p>"Aghhhhhhhhhh" The young girl screamed, scrambling off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud.<p>

"Oh shit" Was all Carmilla could muster into the pillow, her eyes still closed.

Rubbing her eyes Laura stands up assessing the idle girl in her bed. "What is there an open door policy at the Hollis house today? Who are you? I have a weapon!" She warns, grabbing her blue and green softball bat.

"It wouldn't do you much good." She turns her head to look at the spirited girl, who has now adopted an attack stance. "Put the bat down, you look ridiculous."

"I will not, get out of my bed Goldilocks." Laura stretches the bat out toward Carmilla.

"Oh well, at least it's not as bad as Sprinkles." Carmilla replies, spitting the name out like a bitter pill and picking herself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What did you do with Sprinkles?" Laura questions hopelessly. "If you hurt her I swear to God I'll…"

"Calm down cupcake." The raven haired girl cuts her off. "I _am_ Sprinkles."

"Has everyone gone crazy today?!" Laura questions, throwing her hands in the air and inadvertently fumbling her bat which rolls to Carmilla's feet.

"Oops." Escapes Laura's lips as she backs toward the door.

"Ok, let's try it this way." With those final words Carmilla transforms into a cat before Laura's very bewildered eyes.

Laura faints, but before she can fall to the ground Carmilla leaps up, transforming mid-air and catching the petite girl in her strong pale arms. The vampire carries her to the bed, laying Laura's head down on the bright yellow pillow as her eyes slowly blink open.

"I'd love to leave creampuff. Problem is, I have nowhere to go."


	4. The Good Samaritan

"What…are…you?" Laura distressfully questions, propping herself up by her elbows on the bed.

"I'm Carmilla Karnstein, honey. I'm a vampire." Carmilla says with a Devil may care attitude. What else could she possibly lose at this point?

"You were a cat. My cat." Laura says, evident sorrow spreading across her face that her beloved pet is actually a strange demon girl who is probably going to eat her now.

"My mother drained me of blood and had my Oedipus complex brother lock me up in a storage container. Luckily the night guard is a thief and was raiding the locker for anything he could make a quick buck on. I heard him rummaging around and used what little energy I had remaining to shift into feline form, he lifted the lid and pulled me out. Criminal with a heart of gold called animal services, your dad showed up and well the rest you know." She finished, staring down at the little human who was gazing up at her wide eyed.

"Your family tried to kill you?" Laura surmised, shocked.

"No, they didn't want me dead, just as near to it as possible. We had a falling out of sorts… and I have no idea why I'm telling you all this. Must be the starvation affecting my head." Carmilla estimated, pushing Laura's legs over to sit on the edge of the bed. "You're probably thinking of ways to kill me right now. That's normally how people react." The vampire broods, staring down at her bootlaces.

"You can stay." Laura offers confidently.

"Excuse me?"

"You can stay here, until you find somewhere else safe to go. I'm not going to throw you out on the street for your psychopathic family to snatch you up again. I know if you were going to hurt me you would have already." She finishes, looking Carmilla straight in the eye.

"You aren't afraid of me?"

"I mean, I'm not saying I won't sleep with a sharp pointy stake under my pillow but a stray is not just for Christmas." The smaller girl replies, a slight smile teasing at her lips.

"You're one of those girls who sticks her hand in the fire just to see if it's hot aren't you?" Carmilla smirks back. "Well I guess this is home then."

Carmilla lies back on the bed stretching out her slender, toned arms and then folding them under her head on the yellow pillow. Laura immediately jumps up off the bed. She may be compassionate to the melancholy girl's story but she's still a vampire and that means keeping a clear six foot safety perimeter between Carmilla's fangs and her neck at all times.

Carmilla laughs at the jumpy girl. "Don't worry, I just ate. I can't consume too much at once, lest I overload my system. I have to build up my strength gradually."

Laura's brow creases. "Wait…was that was happened to Tommy?" You ate my neighbour? That's so not cool!"

"What do you expect me to do, starve? I need to feed cupcake."

"I'm a med student. I can get you blood bags, so please just chill on the eating people while you're here. Also, get your boots off the bed." Laura cautions sternly.

Carmilla obeys, even though she could snap the bossy little human like a twig if she wanted to.

Laura's phone rings. "Oh hi Danny. I'm at home *cough*. Yeah I'm not feeling great *cough*. No, no, you don't need to come over. Honestly I'll be fi... Oh yeah? The kind with the little noodles in? Ok, thanks baby, you're the best. See you soon."

Laura hangs up and looks down at Carmilla who is rolling her eyes.

"Do you think you could act like a normal person if my girlfriend comes over?"

"Won't she be mad when she gets here and finds a beautiful woman in your bed?"

"No, I don't think that will be a problem _cousin Carm_."

* * *

><p>Danny, this is my cousin Carmilla, she's staying with us for a few days.<p>

"Wow, you're pale." Danny states bluntly, eyeing her girlfriends new house guest.

Carmilla looks peeved. "Yeah _Danny_, that's what happens when you're a…"

"Alaskan! She's visiting from Alaska, very not with the sun there." Laura cuts her off. "Who wants coffee? No actually probably not a good idea. How about camomile tea? That's nice and calming. Carm, will you help me with it?" Laura asks but more so demands, dragging Carmilla into the kitchen by the arm.

"Ok, why don't you stay here and Danny and I will go to the bedroom. I'll find you some Judge Judy on tv, I bet you love her."

"Fiiiine." Carmilla begrudgingly agrees.

"Danny, let's go watch tv in my room."

"Sure babe. I'll give you a nice relaxing back massage." She smiles, already kneading at Laura's shoulders as they make their way to the bedroom.

"Oh my God, your fingers are magic." Laura squeals.

Carmilla sits on the couch shaking her head.


	5. The Twilight Conditioning

Laura closes the door after waving Danny goodbye.

"Those noises were not human." Carmilla states flatly, studying a copy of 'Principles of Anatomy and Physiology'.

Laura starts to blush profusely. "What are you talking about?"

"Vampire hearing, buttercup. You were either copulating or having a prayer meeting with the amount of 'Oh Gods' flying around in there."

"Are you hungry?" Laura asks, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Why, are you offering?" Carmilla smirks looking up at Laura who is raiding the kitchen cupboards.

"No!" Laura replies all too quickly, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "I mean, don't you eat anything else? Normal food?"

"Sure, I can eat food but it doesn't really have any nutritional value for me. I mostly stick to the food groups of candy and caffeine."

"I can make pancakes?"

Carmilla is quiet, a perplexed look passing across her face. "I confess to be a vampire, you invite me to stay in your home and now you want to make me pancakes. What am I missing here? Are you keeping me busy while the townspeople ready with their torches and pitchforks?" She arches her eyebrows in mock accusal.

"Well from what I've seen in the movies and on tv, all vampires really want is to be loved. Buffy and Angel, Bella and Edward, Stefan and Elena. They aren't out of control monsters, just people who occasionally like to drink the neighbour boys." Laura smiles one of those cheesy grins.

Carmilla tries to keep a solemn face but something about this girl makes her feel like she can let her guard down, her eyes soften and her lips curl up into a toothy grin.

"Not all of us are gentle like that. I wouldn't go making this a routine."

"I truly believe you will be the first and last vampire I invite in. I didn't throw you out because I know what it's like not to have a home to go to." Laura pauses, wringing her hands. "When I was nine we lived in Nova Scotia and there was a really bad hurricane that year. It was a Saturday morning, my dad was driving me to softball practice about twenty minutes away. Mum stayed at home, she wasn't feeling well that day so she stayed in bed."

Laura blinked tears away as she continued. "Half way through practice the wind started picking up, it got so bad that we had to stop. Everyone went inside and the lights went out. I remember thinking thank God mom is safe at home and not in this. We waited around for an hour or two till the storm passed. On the way home, the closer we got the worse the damage was, trees blown down, debris everywhere. We rounded the corner and our house came into view…" Laura feels a firm hand press to her back. Looking up she sees Carmilla at her side, sincere dark eyes staring back into hers.

"It was completely destroyed. We called everyone we knew nearby and the hospitals but no one knew where mom was. They found her bod, body…" Laura breaks down, turning towards Carmilla who wraps strong arms around her.

"It's ok Laura." Carmilla comforts, tenderly stroking the shorter girl's hair. "You're ok." She whispers.

'God Carmilla, what are you doing?' The slender girl addresses herself silently. 'Get your strength back and get out of here. Do not fall for this girl. You have to go far away from here or they'll find you and put you back in a box. Laura too if they think you feel anything for her.' Carmilla anguishes, still holding the crying girl close.


	6. Feed Off Me

"I'm sorry Carmilla. I don't talk about this much, so when I do it all kinda comes flooding back."

"You and your dad don't talk about it? You seem really close from all the pictures." She says picking up just such a one of Laura and her dad chomping into 'The World's Biggest Burger' or at least that's what the banner says.

"We are." Laura giggles at the photo and wipes the tears from her eyes. "It's just, I know how much it hurts him to think of mom so I don't bring it up. You're right though, we have a lot of these around the house. Dad says it's important to surround ourselves with good memories. A lot of our personal things were destroyed at the old house."

"I can't remember what my parents looked like." Carmilla says, staring down at the happy family portrait. "Mother, my new mother I mean, she doesn't have your dad's mentality. It's all '_forget the past and move forward' _with her. I guess when you're hundreds of years old you can't really carry everything around with you anymore."

"Well, I bet your mother had your cute nose _and_ your beautiful smile." Laura deduces, drawing another grin from the usually broody vampire. "What about your relatives? No great nieces or nephews?" The perky girl suggests hopefully.

"No. There's no one left. I'm the last of my line." Answers Carmilla edgily, grinding her jaw.

Laura senses the tension and changes the subject. "So, you want to order pizza? They do amazing cookies too."

"Sold! To the fattest bidder."

Laura pretends to look shocked. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No, you're perfect." The taller girl states innocently, garnering a sweet kiss on the cheek from her companion.

"Pizza and cookies it is." Laura heads back to her bedroom to grab her phone as Carmilla's eyes follow her.

* * *

><p>"That was soo good." Laura sighs, polishing off the last cookie.<p>

"I can't believe you ate that, who puts pears on pizza? Gross"

"This coming from someone who sucks blood?"

"Fair point." Carmilla shrugs. "Although when you're a vampire, blood tastes like the nectar of the Gods." The raven haired girl pauses for a moment. "I'm going out for a while."

"To eat someone?" The astute human perceives.

"Just a drop. I hardly took any from your friend before you barged in."

Laura gets an incredulous look upon her face. "Well forgive me for walking into my _own_ bedroom."

The taller girl rolls her eyes and moves for the door. A warm hand grabs hers.

"Feed off me."

"What? No." Carmilla quickly dismisses.

"Look, I won't have you out preying on my innocent neighbours. Tommy barely knew his own name when he walked out of here." Laura stands up, pulling Carmilla toward the bedroom. "My dad will be home soon."

Lying back on the bed she brushes thick flowing hair from her neck, exposing the tender flesh underneath.

Carmilla looks down at her cravingly. Laura pulls her onto the bed, leaving their faces only inches apart. She stares into the vampire's eyes and smiles reassuringly before turning her head to the side, allowing full access to her pulse point. Carmilla obliges, dipping her head into Laura's neck she bites down, a thick crimson pool forms around her lips.

Laura moans as she feels Carmilla's tongue lick up the hot blood that spills out.

The older girl takes this as a sign of discomfort and releases the girl from her fangs but Laura quickly presses her head back down. "Don't stop" She whispers huskily, caressing Carmilla's hair as she laps up every drop.

A deep voice echoes from the hall. "Sweetheart, are you home?"

Laura turns toward the door as the handle opens, clutching her neck.

"I see you've found yourself a bed-mate."

Laura's face immediately drops. "Dad, I can explain."

"It's ok baby, I know you haven't been sleeping well and she's clean."

Laura furrows her brow and turns to see a black kitty purring soundly beside her. "Oh…" She exhales, relieved.

"I just wanted to see if you had dinner?"

"Yeah we… I ate already. There's pizza left over in the fridge if you want it."

"Thanks." He smiles, shutting the door.

Carmilla giggles, forcing Laura to clamp a hand over her mouth. "Shhh. He can hear you." She drops her hand, hearing the living room tv turn on.

"You face was so priceless. _'She's clean'_" the vampire mimics.

"Yeah, I should've known he couldn't possibly be talking about you."

"Hey, not nice cupcake. I've been locked up, no shower facilities at casa del storage."

"I was kidding but you can use mine."

"I'd like that, first though let's take care of you." She bites her finger and drawing blood, rubs it over the wounds on Laura's neck. They heal almost instantly. Carmilla leans in and softly licks up the lingering blood, sealing it with a kiss. "All better."


	7. Downward Dog

Laura hears the shower turn on and tries to fight the mental image of naked Carmilla standing merely a few feet away from where she sits. Yoga always relaxes her so she jumps up enthusiastically and moves into the tree pose. Closing her eyes, wet, steamy flashes of Carmilla shoot through her mind and she nearly topples over.

Meanwhile Carmilla is yet to step into the shower but has strewn off her clothes in a black pile in the corner of the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiles, feeling heat radiate from her cheeks after the fresh feed. Or perhaps she was blushing from the intimate contact with her roommate but of course she would never admit to this. Opening the mirrored cabinet in front of her she riffles through toothpaste, face cream and prescription sleeping tablets. She recalls how restless Laura's sleep had been the night before, it must be common place.

Finally stepping under the hot rain of the shower Carmilla feels the stress of the last few days wash away. She scrubs at the splinters under her fingernails where she had tried to claw her way out of the coffin. Getting out the dried blood that was tangled through her hair was a little more difficult. Her not so beloved brother had clocked her one on the back of the head with a crowbar before toppling her into the person sized prison. She lathers body wash on the sponge and grazes it across her porcelain skin. It smells like Laura, Carmilla inhales deeply. She can't help but imagine the sponge as Laura's hands as she drags it down her neck and across her breasts, it lingers there for a while before dipping down past her stomach.

* * *

><p>Carmilla steps out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her she drops the towel. Laura looks up incredulously from her downward dog position and immediately diverts her eyes.<p>

"If it pleases you to look, then look." Carmilla grins devilishly.

"I wasn't looking, I, umm, do you need some clothes?" The small girl shyly offers, pointedly looking toward the chest of drawers and not at Carmilla's stark nude figure.

"If it's not too much trouble cupcake."

Laura pulls out a pair of shorts pyjamas, like the ones she is wearing, only these have kittens on them instead of clouds. She goes to hand them to the sullen looking vampire.

"Wouldn't happen to have anything in black would you?" Carmilla requests, eyeing the kitten pyjamas like they were the plague.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure I have one of my dad's old henleys in here somewhere."

After rummaging around in the bottom drawer she pulls out a dark grey henley and hands it to a thankful Carmilla. When their hands brush she can almost feel a spark between them. Carmilla pulls it over her still damp hair and lets it drop midway down her thighs. Laura then hands her a hairdryer and a brush. "There's a plug over by the bed." She directs.

"Thanks." The vampire turns and moves toward the bed, the hairdryer turns on and white noise fills the room. Laura allows her eyes to travel down Carmilla's body, to the wet hairs sticking to her slender neck, down her strong shoulders and slim waist, and finally to her bare thighs.

The older girl can feel Laura's eyes burning into her and decides to have a little fun. She flips her hair over her face and bends over to dry it. This swift action allows the t-shirt to ride all the way up over her pert buttocks.

"I HAVE TO GET SOME WATER!" Laura exclaims and practically runs out of the room.

Carmilla snickers and continues drying her thick tresses.

* * *

><p>When Laura enters the room Carmilla is already in bed. She pulls back the covers and beckons Laura over. The younger girl follows and lies down next to her, turning off the small table lamp. When she turns over onto her back she sees the vampire's dark silhouette suspended over her, her heart races. 'Did she not get enough blood before? Oh God, bad idea Laura, just jump into bed with a vampire you barely know.'<p>

Her internal monologue is quickly dampened when she feels hot lips press delicately to her own. She is suddenly filled with a wave of what feels like sunlight beaming through her entire body. The kisses are surprisingly slow and tender and Carmilla caresses her face so gently as if she were made of glass.

Remembering suddenly that she has a girlfriend and that Carmilla is a freakin vampire she breaks the kiss and turns away from her. "I can't." She whispers into the darkness. Carmilla's face falls and she moves to turn away toward the wall but Laura reaches for her hand and pulls it around her tiny waist so the taller girl is spooning her.

"What are you thinking?" Carmilla asks softly.

"I can't be with you. I'd lose Danny. You as well when your mother comes looking. Then I'd have no one."

It was true, the vampire thought. She would have to leave here soon if she was to escape her dictator mother and she couldn't ask Laura to leave everything behind to come with her.

After a few minutes in silent contemplation both girls resigned to sleep, wrapped up in each other, longing for what couldn't be.


End file.
